The use of mobile communication devices (or mobile devices), such as personal data assistants (PDAs), cell phones (including smart phones or mobile phones), and tablet computers, is ubiquitous. These devices must be supplied with electricity to function and typically include rechargeable batteries to enable portability. The rechargeable batteries are typically recharged through the use of battery chargers which plug into a port on the mobile device and to an electrical outlet to facilitate the transfer of electrical power. Consequently, when a mobile device is charging, the device essentially becomes tethered to the wall and its portability aspect is lost for the duration of time the battery is recharged.
Accordingly, a need exists for technology that overcomes the problem demonstrated above, as well as one that provides additional benefits. The examples provided herein of some prior or related systems and their associated limitations are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of existing or prior systems will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon reading the following Detailed Description.